Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waiting type impact-absorbing levee-shaped structure for capturing large falling objects such as falling rocks and avalanches.
Description of the Background Art
An impact-absorbing levee-shaped structure is constructed at the foot of a mountain when an existing structure such as a road, a railroad, or a house is present near the foot of a mountain.
Various large-scale impact-absorbing levee-shaped structures that endure impact energy of 2000 kJ or higher applied in the event of falling rocks or avalanches have been proposed.
As illustrated in FIG. 9A, Patent Document 1 discloses an impact-absorbing levee-shaped structure 60 which includes a resistant structure 61 formed of an embankment levee having a trapezoidal cross-section, a plurality of impact-transmitting members 62 stacked horizontally on an impact-receiving surface of the resistant structure 61, and a plurality of impact-receiving structures 63 disposed vertically on an entire surface of the plurality of impact-transmitting members 62.
As illustrated in FIG. 9B, the impact-absorbing levee-shaped structure 60 has such a property that, when impact F applied to the impact-receiving structure 63 is transmitted to the resistant structure 61, the impact-transmitting member 62 distributes and transmits the impact to the impact-receiving surface of the resistant structure 61.
(see Patent Document 1).